Rise of Ignis and Glacies
by Darkus Inferno
Summary: The lives of two boys have always been different, but they don't truly know how different they are. i don't own this, my friend wanted it to be posted.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own this my friend wanted me to post it so I did. If you don't like it don't read it. I don't mind if you have suggestions on how to make this story better but don't just say its horrible._

_I don't own Percy Jackson all rights belong to Rick Riodan  
_**The Beginning **

_Prologue_

_ The wind howled as a party in the town of Carlinville continued their 4__th__ of July party. Selene and Eric Jester were having a party for their neighbors. Josh a town drunk was shooting roman candles, much to the displeasure of the others, when he tripped and pointed the firework at the Jester's house. With a flash of red light, the flaming ball launched into the house that had two young children. A neighbor, Eveline Goodwill rushed in with the Jesters to save the two boys, Jacob and James. Eveline got the two boys out as the house began to crumble trapping the Jester's in the house with no way out and no hope to surviving._

_ The two boys were un harmed. James had white hair and ice blue eyes, while he had pale skin. Jacob on the other hand had bright red hair and red eyes and tan skin. James has had nightmares ever since the incident where his parents were burned to death, and has remained silent to everyone except Jacob who can not remember what had happened on that day. James was taken in by Adam and Eveline Goodwill, and raised as their son. And this is where our story starts._

17 years later-

One day in school, in their chemistry class, Jacob knocked over a torch. The fire quickly spread around the room trapping Jacob and James in a blocked off circle of fire. The teacher quickly took the other students out of the room and waited for help. Jacob stared in wonder at the flames, his eyes glowing with a desire of destruction. James wore a terrified face as he had flashes of the day he lost his parents, his eyes shown with sadness. Suddenly James started to sob and his tears were ice. The room started to grow chilly and the flames started to die out, but Jacob grew enraged as he saw the new fascination of his die.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chap two.**

As Jacobs rage grew so did the fire. James sat and watched the thing he hated most rise, his anger grew at the reminder that his parents were dead. The air grew cold despite the raging fire. The two brothers looked at each other and their eyes met. Cold ice blue eyes met the Raging inferno of the red eyes. The mixture of the cold air and the fire started to build up pressure until, _BOOOOOM. _The doors and windows were blown apart. The two boys passed out as the pressure was too much for them. The fire died out and the temperature grew back to the normal state as help came. Paramedics took the boys to the hospital and found new discoveries.

James had a temperature of 45 degrees and his pulse was slower than a normal pulse. While James had a temperature of 101 degrees and his pulse was faster than normal. The doctors tried to find out the reason, but nothing came to mind.

"Those boys should be dead!" exclaimed one of the doctors.

James and Jacob both wanted nothing more than to leave, but they couldn't think of a way without putting their family in pain or risk of their departure. With out seeing any other way the boys quietly snuck past the arguing doctors and out the front doors. Upon exiting the Hospital they saw kids their own age, but they saw them fighting a dragon like creature. That and the fact that there were four of them, one wielded a bronze sword while another wielded a silver bow . Another of the kids, wielded a blade so black that it made it look like the shadows were pulled to it and the boy. The last kid had a golden sword. As the kid wit the golden sword yelled lightning flashed and struck the beast head on.

James stared at the for teens, he was awed by the strength that they seemed to posses, but also he was afraid to approach them. So he and his brother just ran the other way. They didn't slow when they heard a roar that shook the windows.

As the days went on they found that they had powers of their own.

James found if he concentrated enough he could cause water to freeze and the air to chill to beyond freezing point. While Jacob found if he didn't control his anger things around him would combust and the temperature would rise rapidly. The more that they practiced the more they could do. James could make a wall of ice out of the moisture in the air. While James could make fire appear out of the air.

They changed their names to Ignis and Glacies. Glacies for the ice and Ignis for the fire. They walked around for a while until they saw flashes of silver running in the trees towards them. They stopped and tried to get ready for a fight as the dragon creature popped back into their minds. But as the silver flashes got closer they saw dozens of young teens dressed in silver. One of the teens had silver eyes and auburn hair. The others stood close yet far from this teen. She had an air of authority and the presence of a hunter. Each of the girls had bows on their backs, with arrows to match. The two brothers got flashes of the girl fighting the dragon with a silver bow.

"_Boys,"_ one of the girls sneered at them "what are you doing in our forest?" the girls each notched an arrow apart from the auburn haired one.

"We decided to take a _Relaxing _camping trip." Jacob replied as he rolled his eyes. James elbowed him in the stomach and answered in a nicer way,

"We got lost. Can you point us to the nearest town please?"

The girl that did not draw a boy cocked her head to the side. "You lie." she simply said.

"We do not lie, we simply tried to evade the truth." James answered in a calm and collected tone, while Jacob had to hold his tongue so they wouldn't get shot.

"You came from the town, and from the way your eyes widened when you saw out bows, you must have seen them before." this time she did draw a weapon but not a bow.

She drew two extremely sharp hunting knives.

Jacob's eyes widened as the grass around him burned. The girls jumped back and almost shot them.

"interesting" the knife girl (as Jacob called her) "you have power over fire."

James raised his hand and the burned ground was covered in frost.

"Why is that important?" Jacob asked.

"and you have ice." she said. "Fire and Ice, an interesting combo."

The two brothers looked at each other as the girls rapidly approached them, when they saw a flash of gold.


End file.
